What lies in between
by The-crypt
Summary: A tale of confussion and unkown feelings that take the resident ghosts of kingdomn hospital by suprise.
1. Chapter one

_**What lies in between. **_

_**A/n: i do not own kingdom hospital or any of the characters in it. however i do own this story/plot thing p hope yew enjoy.**_

Nobody knew why they called it sweden borgian space, all they knew was that it was the land inbetween life and death another thing only a few people knew was that this eerie , decaying place that people liked to call sweden borgian space was home to a young ghost girl named mary and her guide Antibus (also known as anubis). It was also home to a terrible ghost boy named paul who made it his job to tourture mary. The only reason paul did this is beacuse deep down he was jelous. Jelous of Mary , jelous of her friendship with antibus and most of all jelous that he could not pass over . You see paul did not really want to tourture and torment Mary.He didnt want to be here in sweden borgian spacehe wanted to pass over into the land of dreams.But the evil doctor had made a deal with him when he first came to sweden borgian space. That deal sealed pauls fate for all of eternity.

Mary turned the corner. Why could she not find antibus ? He was usually always there for her. "Antibus" she called. Her voice echoing and bouncing off the walls of Sweden Borgian Space.

Paul sat in the rafters watching Mary. Wating fordidn't turn up this could be his chance to get her. Mary cried out her voice making the raf her next move. If that stupid animal ters shake. Paul fell.

Down and down he fell. Mary looked up just in time and jumped out of the way just as paul landed on the floor besides her. He made a grab for marys legs ' Finally, a chance' he thought. At that exact moment in time Antibus came through the wall in his animal form. His teeth bared in a death like grin. He snarled at paul who scrambled up as quick as he could and disappered through the walls. Antibus transformed into his human from which looked just like paul with his pale skin and dark curly hair. Mary hugged antibus and he felt a slight releif that she was ok. He took her hand and they walk to the escaltor and disspeard into the carrige which carried them to another floor.

**_A/n sorry its only short i just want to see if im going in the right direction with my story. please reveiew if you want more chapters because im not posting any more chapters untill i get 1 good review. p_**


	2. Dead?

_**Dead?**_

**__**

**__**

Dante walked around the corner. It was hard being him, no one ever understood him. They used to laugh at him because he was 'different.' He did not know why he was like he was it was just the way things were. Sure he had very little friends but he liked it that way, it meant that his few friends liked him for who he was not because he was what they wanted him to be.

"Oi Freak" a voice called out behind him. He sighed. Dante knew this would happen it always did, he just tried to ignore them just because they had the mental age of a three year old it did not mean he had to humour them by replying. He started to walk faster as the voices grew angrier and more aggressive. His fast walk broke out into a run. He knew he could never out run him but maybe they were not expecting the "Goth" - as they called him - to break into a run. They thought he could not run. Maybe, just maybe, if he could get a little head start even just a few seconds he could make it home safely. Dante bounded down the street but then suddenly he fell flat on his arse. He looked up. Julie (his next door neighbour) was standing there, a questioning look upon her face. Of all times to bump into the girl he liked it had to be now while he was running away? He jumped up and ran shouting " sorry" as he ran.

He looked behind him to see that the boys had knifes out ready to attack him. Oh Jesus; why did he have to go to school with gangsters in training? He carried on running. Dante came to a road he needed to cross he could not wait for the green man to show so he ran across. The boy did not fancy the idea of having a knife jutting out from between his ribs...It was at that moment in time that a car came crashing round the corner and into him. It was also the same time that Antibus was saving Mary from Paul in Sweden Borgian Space.

Dante woke up in a strange bed. A vile tube was protruding from his throat. He saw an ant eater in the corner of the room looking at him. Dante was startled! It was not everyday that a fifteen year old boy saw strange creatures in the corner of the room now, was it? The creature came over to his bed and a little girl came out of the wall behind him. Dante just starred, not saying anything. Not like he could anyway. They stood beside his bed. A man walked in.  
" Hello Dante" he said, " my name is Dr. Hook, good to see your awake. Although... I'm afraid its bad news. The car that hit you was speeding and there is a good chance that... you may die." Dante looked shocked. " Die?" he thought to himself "But why me ? I'm only fifteen I have the rest of my life ahead of …" before he could finish his thought the little girl rang the bell around her neck and Dante fell silent. He saw the doctor run out of the room and got up to follow. When he looked around at his bed he saw his body. "Am I dead?" he thought to himself.

A/n sorry I took so long to update but had things to do. Please review and hope you enjoyed the story il try to update again as soon as possible J .


End file.
